Help the broken
by big glee famanic
Summary: Ok here is the deal this is a wert fanfic but a lot of slashes for example Thad/Oc. so read will ya.


Hey this is a Kurt/ Wes story as well as a Kurt at Dalton story. I hope you like it and well I am done….

Wes: Taylors sister dose not own Glee.

Me: Thanks Wes I forgot about that. * **Plotting to kidnap Ryan murphy ***

**Oh and you will see that Wes has a lot of family members that are female. **

**No only one is his sister and that is Jenna and she is a half sister from his dad and step mom.**

(By the way I will be having some slight personality changes with some of the gleeks.)

* * *

Kurt walked into glee club happily when Rachel stopped in front of him. "Hi Kurt I wanted to tell you that you shouldn't bother to come to glee club." She said. "Why is that?" Kurt asked. "Oh… well the rest of the glee club doesn't want you here they prefer your wonderful boyfriend." She said. "Ok?" Kurt said though it sounded like a question. Rachel smirked a little bit when Kurt walked off to his car. He shrugged it off when he drove to the lima bean to see Finn, Rachel, Mercedes and Blaine. He smiled, and then he heard them talk. "I can't believe it he shouldn't have even came back." Finn said annoyed. "I mean if he just going to be the same annoying guy he was before he left he might as well leave again." Mercedes said annoyed. Blaine just nodded. "Yup I just hate him so much. He is ugly, annoying, stupid, and a terrible guy him self." Blaine said. Rachel smirked when she saw Kurt walked in. "Yep and lets not forget his voice is so yuck." She said. They all nodded. Kurt then saw a boy that was a bit younger looking than Blaine walked over and Blaine kissed the boy. Kurt had video taped the whole thing. He ran out and drove to Dalton to get some help. Jeff saw him and gave him a hug when he got to Dalton. "Boo what's wrong?" He asked. "I- I- I" Kurt just sobbed. Jeff nodded and took him inside of the building to the warbler hall. Wes saw Jeff holding a boy and looked concern. "Jeff who…Kurt." Wes said when he saw the broken boy. The warblers started rambling questions like:

"Kurt why are you here?"

"What's wrong little buddy?"

"Who hurt our baby brother?"

Kurt just sobbed and grabbed his phone and pushed play. The warblers saw what they had said and the kiss. "Oh Kurt." Thad whispered, David looked at the broken boy and hugged him. Kurt got a hug from every one. Jeff held Nicks hand and squeezed it. Wes walked over to Kurt to tell him something. "If you need a place to stay Macy, Mike, dad, Jenna, and I wouldn't mind." Wes whispered, Kurt nodded and smiled. "Thanks, I'll take you on that offer." Kurt said. Wes smiled and nodded. The warblers and Kurt spent the rest of the day talking and hanging out.

When Kurt got home he had 3 missed calls and 5 texts, the calls where from Brittney, Tina, and his dad; the texts where from Blaine. He listens to the voice mails and responded to Tina and Britt. When he read the text from Blaine he nearly chocked on his own tears. He went to school the next day and he was bullied worse than normal. When he got home though he told his dad that he needed to go back to Dalton. His dad understood to keep it quiet from Finn after Kurt explained why. So this is how that played out:

Kurt: Dad I need to go back

Burt: Go back where?

Kurt: Dalton I- I just can't go to school here anymore

Burt: Why? Is some one bulling you? I swear to…

Kurt: Well yes and no dad.

Burt: What do you mean?

Kurt: I mean that yes I am still bullied and no that is not the reason I want to leave.

Burt: Than what is the reason?

Kurt: Just that no one at Dalton gets overseen I am invisible to everyone at my school. No one ever seams to see me in the back of the classroom and when they do I get pushed around for it.

Burt: Oh well why hasn't Finn done something?

Kurt: He just doesn't seem to care

Burt: Well we should get packing and leave soon you will be staying at your aunt Caroline this weekend.

* * *

So here is Kurt at his aunts sitting on the floor unpacking a few things like his skin care stuff. When his aunt came in his room she sighed. "Oh honey what happened to you that made you change?" he asked. Kurt looked confused so she showed him a photo of him. ( glee/articles/glee-spoiler-meet-baby-rachel-santan a-and-kurt-photo) Kurt just smiled and finished unpacking. A few minutes latter the doorbell rang and Kurt went to answer it. He saw Wes, Mike, Jenna, and their parents standing at the door smiling. "Hi Kurt!" Jenna said happily. Wes smiled at his sister and Mike gave Kurt a hug. "Hey why didn't you come to glee practices yesterday?" Mike asked. "Oh well in one word it would be…Rachel" Kurt said. Mike nodded and smiled as he hugged him another time. Wes smiled at Kurt and hugged him. "Wow my boo is getting a lot of hugs." Jeff said. Kurt nodded and gave Jeff a big hug. Nick smirked as he walked in to see his boyfriend getting hugged by Kurt. "The three musketeers are back with their loud but fateful friend." Kurt's aunt said. Jeff, Nick, Wes, and Kurt blushed. Thad, David, Flint, Trent, and Liam walked in the room at that moment. "Wait 'three musketeers'?" They asked. "Oh when Wes, Jeff, and Kurt were little they always would be around each other so that became their nick name." Macy explained. "Oh." The boys said. "Hey was Wes a stick in the mud when he was younger?" Thad asked. "Nope!" Jenna said while popping the P. The boys snickered a little bit. Nick came up behind Kurt and poked his sides like he did as a young child. Kurt squeaked and the others started laughing. The boys went into Kurt's room and wanted to talk. "Ok so you are transferring back to Dalton right?" Thad asked. "Yes I will be attending Dalton." Kurt answered. Mike looked sad but understood that no one was on Kurt's side other than him, Tina, Brittany, Quinn, Sam, and Santana. "I am thinking of transferring as well." Mike said. Wes smiled big. "Great more warblers!" Wes cheered. They all rolled their eyes and smiled.

* * *

**(Next weak at WMHS.)**

Mike walked down the hall and texted Tina, Brittany, Quinn, Sam, and Santana.

'_Ok Kurt is at Dalton because of the rest of the glee club ok so ignore them and lash out in glee any questions?' _

'Nope '- Santana

'_No'- Tina_

'_No' – Sam_

'_Nope'- Quinn _

'_What did they do to my Dolphin?'- Brittany _

'_They where mean to him by calling him names and hurt him'- Mike_

'_Ok so Kurt is in a better place?'- Brittany_

"_Yes'- Mike_

'_Ok.'- Brittany_

They walked around and ran into everyone. They just ignored them and went to there own business. They went to glee club and that was just hell. "Ok well this weeks assignment is describing you are to write on a paper who you are describing in song and we will guess. They do not haft to go to school here." Mr. Shuster explained. They all wrote names and Mr. Shuster grabbed them. "Ok we have: Finn, Wes, Kurt, Mike, Quinn, Brittney, Santana, Sam, Puck, Brody, Sugar, and Thad. So who wants to go first?" He asked. Quinn shot her hand up. "Quinn" He said.

Skies are crying, I am watching

Catching tear drops in my hands

Only silence as it's ending

Like we never had a chance

Do you have to make me feel like?

There's nothing left of me?

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper

As the smoke clears, I awaken

And untangle you from me

Would it make you feel better?

To watch me while I bleed?

All my windows still are broken

But I'm standing on my feet

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper

Go run, run, run

I'm gonna stay right here,

Watch you disappear

Yeah, oh

Go run, run, run

Yeah, it's a long way down

But I am closer to the clouds up here

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Oh Oh

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper

(Like a skyscraper)

Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper

Then the one comment that none of the selected few did not want to here from the one person they hated asked. "Where is Kurt?" Blaine asked.

* * *

**Hey I know I should be working on the new glee club but I have been working on this before I think so I am putting up the first chapter so don't be mad plus I am going to post the next chapter soon with the new glee club and the parent trap well a little longer so be looking out for them**


End file.
